


Arguments Make the Sex Grow Hotter

by ElizabethJaneway1158



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A Real Good Time, And Some Solo Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Sex, Lots of hot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethJaneway1158/pseuds/ElizabethJaneway1158
Summary: When Kathryn attempts to sacrifice herself for her ship and crew, an argument breaks out between our beloved OTP. The resulting fallout is...exactly what you expect.





	Arguments Make the Sex Grow Hotter

I never put much stock in Kathryn’s omnipresent concern about our covert relationship. We’ve been successful with separating the professional from the personal; both of us consenting adults, working diligently to preserve the delicate novelty of our intimacy. Our arguments as Captain and Commander had no trouble staying on the Bridge.

Yet, our ‘familiarity’ with minute arguments as lovers have come to the fore as of late. And apparently were making an appearance during today’s shift.

It began as hushed whispers over the conn. Then slowly escalated from there; she growls.  _ Growls. Bearing her teeth.  _ Her words hiss through the pristine jaw that I lazily licked just this morning.   

She tosses a padd at me, hitting me unceremoniously in the face, mumbles something under her breath, and storms off the Bridge—her  _ own Bridge— _ without releasing command. I don’t believe it. She is being  _ ridiculous _ .

Now, the crew stares at me. Paris’ open gape is fueling my mounting irritation.  _ Damn it!  _ My fists connect with the armrests and Kim jumps in the periphery of my vision. Standing abruptly, I storm toward the door; Tuvok’s icy monotone attempts to assuage my fuming.

“Commander, I believe it wise to—“

“Tuvok, you have the Bridge,” keying in my override, I ignore any part of me that protests at the implications at my brazen actions.

She sits at her desk, right where I expect her to be.

“You cannot expect me to just turn a blind eye every time you disagree with me!”

“This is  _ my ship,  _ **_Commander_ ** _!”  _ Oh, alright. We’re taking that route.

_ “Oh, I am aware,  _ **_Captain_ ** _. How can I possibly forget when you’re  _ **_constantly_ ** _ remind me?” _

The fire of my anger burns so intensely that the intended effect of the snap of Kathryn’s padd colliding with her desk is lost on me. I hold her steady gaze; the flush of her cheeks, the heave of her breast in tandem with the harsh shallow breaths she takes in. In this moment, I taste the raw energy that sparkles in the vast expanse between us, yet  _ again _ .

“ _ Get out,”  _ my pulse jumps erratically; her voice rich and strong. The smoky husk of it clouding over my rational mind as I walk around the desk, eliminating the border between us.    

_ “No.”  _ I counter. Kathryn worries her full lower bottom lip when I step closer, fists clenching and releasing in her lap. Body at war with mind. The struggle is nearly as palpable as the heat radiating from her gaze.  

_ “ _ Do **not—** we are finished with this discussion _. Chakotay, _  this is not the time. I won’t continue this with you right now _. It’s over. In the past.” _

_ Because you know you’ll give in, Kathryn. Admit that you are wrong. _

“I believe this is the perfect time. What are you waiting for? Do you need time to build an argument against me? Kathryn, you know I’m—”

“ _ If. You. Say. What I think you are going to—“ _

“What? That I’m  _ right _ ? That the idea of you running off when no one’s looking is ridiculous and unnecessary? ‘ _ How  _ **_dare_ ** _  he.’ Right? ‘How  _ **_dare_ ** _ Chakotay think that he or the crew has any say.’ ‘How dare he  _ **_care_ ** _ about what happens to me?’ ‘That’s not his  _ **_place_ ** _.’”  _ I regret the tone of voice that wraps my deepest feelings the second it stumbles over my lips. She squirms in her seat; tense silence blankets the room as the hurt is digested. Kathryn feigns interest in the damaged padd at her fingertips.  

“That’s not fair,” I clear my throat to apologize and she continues, “You need to leave now. You have two hours of duty left. Lieutenant Tuvok can cover the rest of your shift.  _ Dismissed.” _

The subtle tremor in the order sends a series of cramps through my abdomen. My frustration stews with the guilt and bitter taste of stale coffee at the back of my throat. There will be nothing gained by pushing the issue anymore until we’ve both settled.

_ “Yes, Captain.”  _ Turning on my heel, I don’t look back until I reach the Turbolift. With a crisp about-face, the doors close in front of me, leaving behind the Bridge and a piece of my heart.

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

Three fingers are  _ not  _ enough to forget just how pissed I am at him.  _ I cannot think of him. Egomaniacal, controlling, chauvinistic, always there to swoop in and save…the—oh-hh,  _ **_God—_ ** _ damsel in distress. So eager to anticipate my needs.  _ **_Damn._ ** He is good.  _ Too good.  _ I need that urgency.  _ His desire.  _ I am using three fingers and it is not  **_enough._ ** If I could just— **_yes._ **

All. Of. These  _ God-forsaken _  pillows! Annoyance sears my frayed nerves. Who needs that many pillows? They finally stop suffocating me and I groan when my face rubs against the cool sheets. Wetting the tips of my fingers, my legs spread deliciously once more; my muscles tremble when they trail down my abdomen. Just as he would— **_no._ ** I’ve been making myself come for several years. I don’t need any help— _ yessss. Oh, God. There.  _ **_Right. There._ **

He fails to come up with a better solution. Acts as if I’m insane. A captain is supposed to put her life on the line for her crew...my hips twitch.  _ Oh, I’m close.  _ ‘You’re too valuable.’  _ Jesus. The crisis was averted. No need for risk anymore.  _ I’ve never needed this much, to be this full, but it feels  _ so  _ **_good_ ** _. Can’t get enough. Take me. Take me,  _ **_Chakotay. UGH. Fuck him!_ ** _ Oh, ye-ss. ‘Fuck him’, indeed. _

Of course.  _ Of course  _ he would play to his need for her. Knowing her weakness.  _ This is why I told him we shouldn’t— _ but Kathryn Elizabeth--  _ God, that  _ **_cock_ ** _. Beautiful. Masterful. The deepest,  _ **_most thorough_ ** _ , fuck I’ve ever—Mark could never— _

_ “ _ **_YES_ ** _ ,” _  I hiss and let my mouth hang open; wet heavy pants sound obscene in the quiet dark of my bedroom. I do my best to keep my mind from wandering. It’s useless.  _ His mouth.  _ It argues. It weaves intricate tales. Drops chaste words of love and affection. Licks. Kisses. Nips.  _ Sucks. _

_ This is good, that is  _ **_so_ ** _ good.  _ The arm draped over my head traces my nipple before joining the other, rubbing fervently at my clit— _ it doesn’t matter what I do. He will always ‘put a stop to this madness’. The ship will ‘never benefit from her captain running off on suicide missions’. The option needs to be there. If I can sacrifice myself for the many. I  _ **_will._ ** _  ‘We need you. Your strength. Your guidance—‘ _

_ “ _ **_SHIT_ ** _ ,”  _ I cry out. My cunt ripples wonderfully around my fingers. Milking them, drawing them in with powerful contractions. Sparks fly across my belly with each clench. My arms burn and I hold my breath, powering through, willing it to continue. Twisting and tangling my sweat covered body further into the stale sheets. I can still smell him. The tang of this morning’s sex clings to the bed.  _ Damn him. I need to— _

“Kathryn, we need to talk. I am  **_not_ **  going wait until morning, only to let you sit here and think that you’ve…won…“ I freeze, fingers firmly seated in my pulsing pussy. His eyes darken and he inhales deeply through his nose. He’s dressed for bed, hair mussed from tossing and turning. My clit throbs.  **_Damn. Him._ ** _ This bedraggled Maquis is too much for me.  _ ****

“What the hell—,“ stupidly, I pull the sheet to cover my breasts. The same breasts he was happily feasting on at 0600 this morning.

“I was--,” he’s shaken, “ _ Gods, Kathryn.”  _ I know he’s hard. My hand moves shamelessly under the fabric to flick at the straining bundle of nerves begging for his wicked tongue. His eyes lock on to the bob of movement behind the standard-issue grey.

“Can I not have privacy, Chakotay? The overrides are not there for you to abuse,” he scrubs a hand over his face and blatantly adjusts the erection beginning to tent the front of his low hanging pajama pants. The ghost of a smirk flits across his face. “What do you  _ want  _ from me? I need to protect this ship. At  _ all costs.  _ You know this.”

“You mean more to me and this crew than you could ever possibly know. We appreciate everything that you sacrifice for us. But, you don’t  _ need to _ ,” he moves from the door frame, “Honestly, I want you to reconsider your… _ position  _ on the matter.” What is he—the double meaning dawns on me and I groan inwardly. No. He takes his shirt off slowly to reveal those abs that I love to lick so much. 

“This is  nothing to joke about, Chakotay. _ ” _

“I never said it was.” He slinks up the foot of the bed; delicate, precise, with the elegance of a jungle cat. The self-satisfied smile attempting to settle on his perfect damn lips; he gives a wry laugh. “The power of your anger, it’s—when I want to draw this kind of response from you, I—“ my free hand pushes firmly on the tantalizingly muscled shoulder; strong fingers close tightly around my trembling right thigh.  _ It’s over. He knows it. Smug bastard.  _ “And I do it  _ a lot,  _ Kathryn.”

“Get. Out,” his face is nuzzling the valley between my breasts; breath hot and heavy through the scratch of the flimsy material. My lungs  will _ not  _ draw in enough air. I am fuzzy and my skin buzzes with renewed arousal. His cock twitches insistently on the top of my hand; fingers still languidly rolling my clit.

“I did it this morning.” His arrogance is getting the better of me. Before I can think twice, I pounce. Throwing all my body weight against him, turning the tables; thighs trapping his lean hips in an iron grip. Chakotay is shocked, only for a moment, before thrusting up into my sensitive sex.

My hand goes to his sternum, nails biting into golden honey skin. He groans. I twist my hips leisurely on the ridge of his groin. The hands on my waist grasp hastily; the sheet whispers over my oversensitive nipples while I start to ride him. My hand slips up his chest, almost as if I want to choke him.

“I can take care of my own ship,  _ Commander,”  _ I lay on the growling gravel that I know he loves. His jaw clenches and dark lashes flutter closed; a shuddering sigh leaves him. We find a rhythm. I lean down to press his arms above his head and bite down on the straining tendon of his neck. Letting him know just who is in charge.

“Oh, I  _ know.  _ No one ever doubts your author _ —Kath-ry-nn.  _ **_Yes. Take it. Always take just what you want._ ** ” He grits his teeth; I grind down sharply and he bucks underneath me.

“This makes you hard. Me being in charge.” We’ve never really brought power play into the bedroom. I bring my other hand down from his for better leverage. I rock and rock, reveling in his change of attitude, from amused and uncertain to exquisitely tortured.

“ _ Spirits, Kathryn _ .” His jaw clenches; it’s an effort to lick his lips. He helps move me with a snapping of his hips; fighting with the sheet, I fear he may tear it right down the middle. I don’t have the rations to replace it. He grunts, palming my ass. “Off. Now.”

“No,” I breathe, rutting faster. “ Don’t tell me what to do .” I feel the vibration of the moan working its way from his chest into his throat; sounding loudly in the charged space between us.

“Just— _ damn it, _ ” he shifts, lifting his thigh just  _ so _ . That is— _ ohh— _ my head lolls back on my neck.  _ Christ _ .  _ This is it. It’s perfect. _  The head of his cock meets my clit just the way I want it to. Heat builds in my pelvis. I am drenching his favorite pajama bottoms and I couldn’t care less. “ **_Kathryn. I-I want--_ ** ”

“ **_NO,_ ** ” I shake with the effort of not giving in.  _ God, I want his cock inside me. But, he doesn’t deserve it. _  “You barged in here.  _ Demanding we speak. I was busy. Taking care of myself… _ ”

“D-didn’t demand anything.” He snarls, the rough Maquis coming out of hiding. One hand from my hip zeroes in on my left breast. The whining moan is pulled unbidden from my belly. I’ll let him play with my nipple, he does it  _ so well. _  Pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. “You seemed to be finished. Just as I walked into the room, as I recall.”

“I am…  _ never _  finished when it comes to satisfying myself.” We are both aware of how close I am. The quivering of my cunt nearly drives me to madness. This is when he arches his hips under me. Pressing me tightly to him.  _ I am so hot. _  I want him everywhere and nowhere all at once _. _  He lays docile between my thighs, content to be taken advantage of. “Sometimes you piss me off, Chakotay. I don’t— _ ungh— _ need to— _ ohhyes— _ be rescued.”

“So, I-I am be-ing pun— _ shit— _ punished for ‘rescuing’ you?”

“Shut up.”

“Mm…I much prefer this to the b-brig— **_Gods, woma-nn—ha--_ ** ”

I clamp a hand over his smart little mouth. “ _ I am the Captain of this-this starship. _ ” My eyes won’t stay open. My mind loses its track. Biology taking over. No more arguing. Just the firm pressure of his cock.  _ Oh,  _ **_yes._ ** _ Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuckmehard.  _ **_So HARD._ **   My pussy clenches. “Say it,” I demand. His eyes widen in shock, then he sinks his teeth lightly into the flesh of my palm. I ride harder. “ _ Look at me and say it _ ,  _ Chakotay. _ ” He refuses. I squeeze his jaw.

“ **_Your shi-p, Ca-ah-ap-tin_ ** ,” he chokes out, word by word, unable to stop himself from rutting himself wildly against me, thrusting upward.

_ “Don’t you c-ome— _ **_OH_ ** _ —“ _

I shout. My body is no longer mine. It contorts and writhes of its own accord. I come all over his clothed cock; the wetness sticking to both of us. He seizes up, pulling me down hard against his raised hips.

“ **_FUH-UH-HH-CK._ ** _ ”  _ I moan deeply, rubbing the warmth of his cum all over his pulsing dick. His release seems endless. I can do nothing but collapse on the tacky flesh of his chest.

“I will never—stop saving—you, Kathryn.  _ Ever _ . So—plan on—having this fight—many  _ many  _ more times.” He grumbles unhappily when he catches his breath.

“ _ Good.”  _ My lips trail down his abdomen and I work at ridding him of the sopping pajama pants.


End file.
